halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frontier Bazaar
---- Adam Smith. Father of the Free Market. Liked Invisible Hands. '' ''1723-1790 CE. ---- Establishment= Frontier Bazaar, or Bazaar On The Frontier, is an Expanded Universe created by with the intention of displaying the Halo Fanon community's conceptual merchandise in an interesting way, creating interest in community-made articles for their own expanded universes. It is in this intention that Distant Tide seeks to promote further cooperation in the Halo community by connecting the different worlds and characters through dirty capitalism, as well, as to provide users with a venue to display their unique ideas for the community to see overall. '''Kind of like an art gallery, but with more mouse-clicking and lacking in the awkwardness found from taking your first date to an art gallery. Don't do that. Enjoy a wall of fictional toys from the safety and comfort of your own home.' ---- For the sake of simplicity, Distant Tide said this to : There really isn't a purpose besides creating a pretty browser to look at people's ships and guns and shit. And for a venue I guess for people to say "hey I like your thing, can I put that thing in my story/universe?" |-| Rulebook= A rulebook for the ruthless, how quaint. '' Welcome Traveler. I see you have come exploring into the dark, lawless underbelly of this deadly galaxy. Let's start with introductions. You may call me, ''Sphinx, as I may or may not have been known a lifetime or many lifetimes ago. I am the gatekeeper to the Underworld, a safe haven from the orders of government and separate from the ideologies on the surface. Here the currency is supply-and-demand, our language - money. We bargain. We buy. We sell. Our establishment is called the Network, the Bazaar, or the Underground. But, we care little for names, we simply exist to create revenue, profit, and provide consumers and producers with the right product for the right price at the right time. We have no rules, but, we have codes and laws. Marred by blood and established in Death. The surface world, the Unified Earth Government, Insurrectionists, the Covenant, the Office of Naval Intelligence - whomever, they see us as murderers and thieves. That is a false illusion perpetuated by self-righteous pricks. We're just honest businessmen, trying to make a living. We exist simply for profit and we live by simple rules. Abide by the free market, as all is fair when the game is played straight. All is fair in love and war. Those who succeed, succeed. Those who fail, fail. It's Mother Nature. Adaptation. Evolution. The Law of the Jungle. Screw the pointless analogies, we provide goods and we connect buyers with sellers. You interested in something, probably illegal, we likely have it. Just play nice and be polite. We don't like being screwed. Below are some basic requirements, but otherwise, enjoy stay. - Sphinx :P.S. As a site and a browser service, the organization is hosted on the unfiltered and insecure world of ChatterNet. Anyone could be an ONI Chatbot or Artificial Intelligence, tread carefully. ---- :(1) Be polite and do not insult other patrons. No personal insults. :(2) Do not edit other peoples' material without their explicit permission. With exception to Distant Tide as the founder, though he is bound by the rules too. Grammar/Spelling are acceptable edits, however. :(3) Merchandise displayed on the Frontier Bazaar must be relevant to the current timeline of Halo. If it can't exist in the 26th Century, then it can't be hosted on this browser. :(4) Make sure all articles are sorted into the right category for display. Distant Tide doesn't like chaotic pages. :(5) Enjoy yourselves and promote cooperation and discussion between patrons. Provide feedback to other writers and use the available articles in your own stories and universes. The intent of this expanded universe is to promote a further connection between the many expanded universes on Halo Fanon. :(6) Joining the Bazaar as a contributor is an open invitation. Just ask Distant Tide before adding your name to the list under "Contributors." :(7) Refrain from displaying inappropriate material unless seen in the Halo Universe and deemed safe by someone (Administrator/Distant Tide). |-| Mission Statement= "The Frontier Bazaar was established by uncaring individuals interested in giving any psychopathic individual with a god complex a chance to become the first galactic emperor. Nothing is entitled or freely-given, the least these fine creators can do is give everyone a chance to succeed. Sometimes all that is needed is a little luck, whether it be discovering an ancient alien superweapon shaped like a hula-hoop, allow an individual survive an unassisted fall from low orbit, or accidentally create the greatest alien plague in the Universe's known history." |-| Contributors= Becoming a Contributor is of an '''open invitation', only that the users make sure to contact before doing so. To be a contributor, it's best to have an article ready to add to the merchandise listings.'' ---- *' ' :The creator of Frontier Bazaar. His word is law, but it has bounds. He's not a god. The man behind Frontier Bazaar and the as of yet released Created Opportunity. *[[wikipedia:Adam Smith|'Adam Smith']] :The mascot. Not an actual user. He established free-market capitalism in principle. We just like to include him here. *' ' :The first contributor joined upon his own accord and was not coerced in any way. He will not be coming out of the deep abyss anytime soon. Founder of Colonial Conflicts, he is a man of archaic dark arts including weapons and ideologies. *' ' :A sentinel of Halo Fanon renown. He guards the freedoms and anarchic world of rebels, terrorists, and freedom fighters. Likely to provide much in terms of setting, history, and ideologies. Creator of Safe Havens. *' ' :A member of a number of prominent Expanded Universes. Dedicated to his work, to the point of some concern and redundancy. His work specializes in vehicular transportation, however, he has been known to dabble in some rather strange unorthodox merchandise. Like bees. *' ' :The self-described King. He is a ghost, at least, digitally. He has a tendency to write many characters with mysterious backstories, and constantly avoiding death. His legend continues to describe him as unkillable. He is the man behind some random universe. *' ' :Easily one of the more dedicated users. Created a number of universes, including Delta Initiative. Sev40's eye for detail in ship design is, honestly, shocking and terrifying. Don't try to fight him, he has fleets upon fleets of word-logged starships. *' :''Largest ego in terms of trying to get people to request his services. Puts thousands of credits into advertising and dips his hands into every lucratively illegal market available. If someone is needed to get their hands dirty, it would be this guy - might as well call his private military firm Balls rather than Baal. Davis is the founder of the Howling Dark Universe. |-| Merchandise= ---- *'Personnel Weapons' :''Everyone needs a weapon, got to maintain those questionable Second Amendment Rights, right? Here, you will find weapons for the everyman. Firearms. Non-lethal. Swords. Clubs. Whatever you think might prove useful in home defense. *'Traditional Vehicles' :A car is the taste of freedom. Being able to travel any distance on your own dime and your own power, as long as it's on the same planet of course. We offer a wide selection of vehicles of all styles: Civilian, Farmer, Merchant of Death. We have it all. *'Starships' :Nothing beats Space-travel like, Space-travel. Here you can find an interstellar transport to suit your needs, whatever they might be. Be warned, not all of them come with a Slipspace Drive installed though. *'Paid Services' :There is a time in every sentient creatures life that they decide their life needs to change, drastically. Immediately. Whether that means killing off a rival in cold blood, protecting your own life through five-star security, or finding a girlfriend. If you are in need of such services or something similar, this is the place to look. *'Real Estate' :This is the Frontier. Homesteading is in, making a living off three desk jobs is out. Buy a piece of land that fits you whether that is on a glassed planet, a garden world, in orbit of an gas giant, or inside an asteroid. Be warned, all properties do come with UEG Property Tax, whether we like it or not. *'Consumer Goods' :Items that a person might need. Food. Equipment. Raw resources. Gold, if that is still a currency? Even livestock. We don't mind getting dirty, though, we have limits. If you need a consumer good or specific item of value - its probably going to be found here. |-| Category:Frontier Bazaar